No Falling In Love
by 27dayz
Summary: When they do the unthinkable, Cassidy needs her partner's comfort more than ever, but by accepting it, she may be breaking one of her own rules. Neoshipping. M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon related.**

_**No Falling In Love**_

**_From the start, we swore that we'd never involve the heart,_**  
><strong><em>but time, time goes by and I fall to pieces when you're not by my side.<em>**

They had stopped back at the base to clean up before their video chat with the boss. Domino didn't question it when Cassidy followed Butch into his rooms at the Sinnoh base. She had scoffed, yes, because she scorned on partnerships in general. What was the point of pursuing glory when you had to share it with another? She hated the fact that the boss had partnered her with Cassidy and Biffer for this mission. She could have easily done the job herself, as she had voiced to the boss after he handed out to the assignment. What was it he had said as he twirled a chess piece through his fingers?

"_The Queen may be the most powerful piece on the board, but her killing power greatly increases when she has her pawns placed appropriately._"

Ugh. Even now, after the mission had been completed, his words brought up a new wave of annoyance. She didn't need pawns. Pawns were useless. Nearly as useless as Butcher and Cassidy had been. Shaking her head, the Black Tulip retired to her rooms for a shower.

Her annoyance reached a crescendo when her body was pelted with ice cold droplets.

She cursed the plumbing and the stupid Rocket who was wasting all of the hot water.

0

The stupid Rocket who was wasting Domino's hot water was thankful for the hundred little splatting noises of the water stream hitting the shower tile. They drowned out the strangled sob that escaped from her throat. She swiped at her eyes, moisture from her arm mixing with the wetness trailing down her face. At least that would be easy to hide, she thought as steam filled the bathroom and drew the moisture out from her skin. No one would be able to see the tear tracks.

She got in the shower and leaned against the cool tile, letting the shower wash away the dirt, grime, sweat, and tears from her naked body. She let out a whimper as the hot water hit her like a hundred little knives. It was too hot, far too hot, and in the minute she stood there, it felt like the scalding water had taken layers of her epidermis from her body.

Good. Perhaps she could emerge from the shower a different person, one who hadn't committed the evil deeds she had committed in the last hour.

She didn't hear the door open or notice when the shower curtain was yanked back.

"Fuck! Cassidy, what the hell!"

His voice snapped her out of her daze, but before she could say a word, his rough hands pulled her out of the shower, still soaking wet, and sat her down on the toilet seat, draping a towel over her thin shoulders.

"What the hell were you thinking? That water's like a hundred degrees!" Butch growled angrily. She couldn't look at him. She put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her wet blond hair.

"I killed her."

"Cassie…"

"I killed her. I killed Jessie."

"Domino…we had orders…"

"I didn't think it would actually happen…we…we don't kill people, Butch…we don't…"

She was crying. Shit, she cursed in the back of her mind. She knew that he didn't do crying. He always got awkward. The thought just made her cry harder as all those emotions she kept in check overflowed.

"Hey, I've got you," he whispered, surprising her as he pulled her to him and let her cry on his bare shoulder.

"What is this turning us into?" she asked in a whisper that nearly broke his heart.

"I dunno, Cassie. I dunno."

"Stealing's one thing, but we killed…that's bad…"

"They fell off the cliff. We didn't throw them off-"

"We might as well have."

"Hey, look, Cassidy, you're one of the best people I know. You're smart, you're beautiful, and when you decide to show it, you're the most caring and loving person I know," he told her, and then he took a shaky breath, which nearly choked him on account of the steam in the room, and uttered three words that he had longed to say for a long time, "I love you."

She pulled back to look at him. His face was tender, yet protective, set on protecting her from herself. Those deep, chocolate eyes of his shower so much tenderness, something she had never seen in his eyes before. She opened and closed her mouth, one thought, one memory taking over her mind.

_He thrust into her one final time before he collapsed on top of her shaking form. They were breathing hard, winded, yet she still found the strength to press her hands to his slick, sweat-covered chest and push him off of her. He rolled onto his back beside her, both of them staring at the orange glow of the sunset filtering through the thin material of their tent._

_"Well, fuck, if I'd have known you'd be that good, I would have seduced you sooner," Cassidy gasped. Butch scoffed._

_"You? Seduce me? Please," he snorted._

_"What would you call it?" she retorted, "You were begging me. You wanted me. Admit it."_

_"I did not beg."_

_"Oh really? Then what was 'Oh, God, Cassidy, please...please...'?" she asked, smirking over at him as she rested on one elbow. He scowled._

_"I was horny as fuck. You could have been Jessie and I would have said the same things," he snapped back, knowing that it was probably the one thing that would get under her skin. This time she scowled, but unlike him, she wasn't content with verbal sparring. Her hand drifted downwards and gripped his limp shaft. He hissed in response._

_"Trust me, Biffer, Jessie won't fuck you like I'm about to."_

_"You've got that one wrong, Sweetheart. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to remember your own name," he challenged, sitting up and eyeing her like a predator sizing up his prey._

_"I'd like to see you try," she scoffed at him, "and don't call me that."_

_He laughed, a low, scratchy sound that sounded like rusty chains grating together, "Look at that. It sure as hell didn't take Princess Cassidy long to start throwing down rules," he said sarcastically, rolling back on top of her and shoving two fingers into her entrance. Her breathing hitched for a moment as he began moving them in and out of her._

_"You know that's not a bad idea," she moaned breathlessly. He pulled his hand away from her folds and stared down at her with a disbelieving look._

_"Bastard!" Cassidy hissed, missing the contact._

_"Are you fucking serious?" he asked pushing up on his elbows._

_"We work together," she reminded him, "If we're going to screw, we should have a few ground rules."_

_He let out a long groan and rolled back onto his back, "There goes any potential boner," he griped. She smacked him on the arm._

_"Rule one: safe sex," she listed, "I don't want to be saddled with a kid that looks like you."_

_"Done. Who knows what you carry," Butch muttered, earning himself another smack, although he wasn't quite looking forward to more condoms._

_"What else?" Cassidy mused._

_"You're not allowed to get jealous," Butch suggested. Cassidy raised an eyebrow._

_"Me? Jealous over you?" she asked doubtfully. Butch shrugged._

_"Bitches be crazy."_

_Cassidy burst out laughing uncontrollably, rolling around their tent floor. Butch couldn't even keep a straight face and joined in. It took three minutes and four false stops for their laughter to subside, only ending when she buried her face in a pillow._

_"No jealousy," she agreed, catching her breath, "Just because I'm screwing you doesn't mean I have to stop looking for Mr. Right."_

_"Good luck with that," Butch muttered, but thankfully she was giggling again and didn't hear him._

_"Alright, one more," Cassidy announced after her giggles dissipated, "No falling in love."_

_"Deal," he agreed immediately, "Done?"_

_"Done," she confirmed._

_"Thank Christ," Butch growled, shooting her a devilish grin before he roughly pinned her to the tent floor and resumed what she had made him pause. _

"I love you too," the words fell from her lips. If he was saying it, she could finally say it too.

He kissed her, not in the rough way she had become accustomed to over the years, but softly and sweetly, something she had never really thought him to be capable of. She snaked her arms around his neck, her delicate fingers disappearing into his damp teal hair. Then she felt his hands hook her legs around his waist, allowing him to pick her up and carry her out of the steamy bathroom and into the bedroom. Gently, he lay her down on the bed and proceeded to dot her soft skin with sweet kisses, taking extra care around the red splotches that the scalding water had made when in hit her milky skin. Any extra time under that showerhead and she would have been burnt much worse, something that he knew all too well.

Pushing it from his mind for now (he would scold her after), he followed a line of faint freckles towards her breasts, taking his time to suckle on the naked nipple he found there. He was graced with her little mewls of pleasure. Encouraged, he moved to her left breath and lavished the same careful attention on the nipple there.

"Butch," she moaned his name, music to his ears. The fact that she said his proper name meant that she wanted what he wanted: this time to be different. Usually when they were together, she would purposely say his name wrong at least once to get him hot and bothered. Delighted, he decided not to tease her further and moved down her body, his nose gliding against her slick, smooth stomach.

She gasped as she felt his mouth moving against her folds, his tongue lightly grazing her little ball of nerves. She dug her fingers into his hair, her nails brushing against his scalp. He kept going, licking, nipping, and sucking all the right places with a practiced ease.

"Butch!" she cried out again, squeezing his head between her thighs, an action that he knew precluded her orgasm. He could delay it, shoot her a rogue grin and tease her mercilessly, but he didn't. He wanted her to feel good. He grazed his teeth against her clit and with an expert flick of his tongue as he took the area into his mouth, she came, gasping his name. He kissed the inside of her thigh and pushed himself up on his hands so that he could capture her lips once again.

Her fingers grazed against his stomach as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his member from its confines. She took his hard shaft in her hand and he paused for a moment, closing his eyes and she brought him closer to her warm, wet folds.

"I love you," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear, shooting shivers down his spine.

"I love you too," he answered her, all cares driven from their minds as he slowly pushed into her. It was a different sensation from their normal pace, but a good change as they moved together slowly, taking their time to enjoy each other as they had never before, their moans pleasure drowned out by the steady noise of the shower stream hitting the tile of the bathroom.

As Butch and Cassidy finished in breaking every rule they had established after that first time, Domino was taking a rather cold shower.

**End.**

**AN: Wow, I don't think I've ever been this active on here. A chapter and two one-shots in three days...yeesh. That's a record for me.**

**So this neoshipping one-shot is actually a missing scence from my fanfic, "Fated" inspired by the song "Show Me" by Default. That's where the opening lines of this fanfic came from, FYI. You don't have to read Fated to get this, but if you want to check it out, visit my profile!**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
